The Wolf and The Team
by pentagram40
Summary: Dean has been keeping a secret from his father. It has been hard on him since Sam has gone off to college so when their dad rejects Dean he has no where to go but away. The Avengers stumble upon Dean and take him in but will they be able to accept Dean once they know the truth? And what will Fury say? Rated T mostly because im paranoid but there is some swears so... warning...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy my first chapter of The Wolf and The Team! Comment and let me know what you guys think!**

The roar of the Impala was loud on the silent night. John Winchester glanced over at his oldest son who was sleeping in the passenger seat. It wasn't uncommon for Dean to be asleep during the day, after all they usually were fighting evil the night before, but it was starting to bother John. The oldest hunter had started to notice some weird things, well weirder than usual. Dean was a little more jumpy than normal, he was always sleeping during the day (or at least whenever he could sleep during the day), and John had woken up a couple nights ago to find Dean sneaking out of the Motel room. The old hunter got up swiftly to follow his son but when he opened the door Dean was already gone.

Things had been tough for both of the Winchesters, ever since Sam had left to be a big college lawyer boy. John had taken the news pretty hard, yelling at Sam telling him that if he walked out that door to never come back. Sam had walked out the door. John had drank through a whole liquor store the following days, he had gone through a "druken rage" phase and Dean put up with him. A smile touched John's face as he glanced over at his boy again, he was so proud of the man that Dean had become. Dean was only twenty one but he was already taking care of John like John was the son.

It was starting to get dark outside so John looked for some place to stay. He spotted a rundown Motel surrounded by a forest. The Impala glided into the parking lot with ease and parked in front of the front office. John got out and asked for a room, once the room was paid for he pulled the Impala up to room six and tapped his son's leg.

"Dean, wake up." John said a little forcefully.

Dean snapped up, ready for attack but calmed when he saw it was just his father. Dean surveyed their surroundings as he got out of the beloved car and grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat. He followed his father inside and tossed his bag on one of the beds, quickly following it and plopping himself face down. John muttered something about taking a shower first and Dean grunted to let his dad know he heard him. As soon as the bathroom door had shut Dean shot up and began pacing the small room. He needed to get out he needed to _go_. He had debated telling his dad about… his secret, but fear of rejection had pushed the thought deep into the back of his mind. His dad was a _hunter_ and he was a… he didn't even want to think it in fear of the off chance that John had gotten mind reading powers and could hear his every thought. Oh great, now he was scared _and_ paranoid.

Dean was forced to resort to sneaking out at night like he was some teenager, but it was the only way he could do it. He was surprised John hadn't said anything after he almost caught Dean a couple days ago but the old man had kept his mouth shut about the subject. Dean's eye caught the moon outside and the longing and the pure _need_ grew stronger in his head. He needed to _go_! The sound of the shower shutting off caught his attention; alright he needed to calm down before John asked him what was wrong. That was a conversation he so didn't need to have. The bathroom door opened and John walked out in a pair of sweatpants, Dean grabbed a pair of sweatpants and made his way passed him, closing the door. Dean stared at himself in the mirror; his blood was pounding impossibly loud in his ears.

He needed to calm down he could go tonight while John was sleeping, he just needed to calm down right now. Dean stripped himself of his clothes and jumped into the shower, turning the hot water all the way up. The scalding liquid felt like tiny hands massaging away the kinks and knots in Dean's muscles; he couldn't help the little sigh that escaped his lips. He finally dragged himself out of the shower and dried off and threw on his sweatpants. He must have taken longer in the shower then he thought, when he came out of the bathroom the lights were all off and John was under the covers. The room was dead silent. He stood there in the doorway for a few moments before making his way to the door of the room. He slowly opened the door and stepped over the salt line his father had lain down. As soon as the door was closed again he took off for the forest, silently thanking his father for coming here.

Dean stretched out into the ground with a sigh. He began rubbing himself into the grass, rolling and scooting all over the clearing he had found. He missed the natural setting of a forest, the silence of it, the way the moon seemed to try extra hard to light it up. Dean stopped rolling and looked up at the big sphere in the sky, his tail started wagging. It was still a little weird for Dean, being a new werewolf was hard on the hunter. At first he hated it but after a month from his transformation he learned to accept himself. He wasn't like the werewolves that he hunted; he didn't lose his mind and kill people. No, when Dean changed he kept his brain and his control. And because he had his control he didn't _have_ to change on full moons, he felt the pull and longing to but he knew that his change was optional. That was another thing; he could change whenever he felt like. When he first became a wolf he accidently shifted in the bathroom of a gas station. He nearly hyperventilated to death but eventually was able to change back.

Dean also didn't look like any of the other wolves; he was an actual _wolf_, only a lot bigger. His coat was a shiny dirty blonde; it matched his human hair perfectly. He came to the conclusion, with Bobby's help, that there were different kinds of wolves out there, the ones that they hunted being at the bottom of the wolf-food chain. It all depended on a person's personality when they are bitten to see what kind of wolf they turn into. Because Dean was so _good-natured _ he turned into one of the upper class wolves. A noise suddenly caught his attention; Dean jumped to his feet and pricked his ears up. He could hear someone breathing to his left. He lowered himself to the ground and turned towards the person, his ears flattening against his head and his teeth bore in a feral growl.

The person stepped into the clearing and raised a gun. It took Dean a moment to realize who the person was but when he did he flattened himself to the ground and his growl turned to a whimper. John. His father was standing there staring at Dean as if he was some kind of monster, but Dean really couldn't blame him.

"I know that's you Dean," John snarled out.

Dean's ear picked up but quickly lowered again as he saw the hatred in his father's eyes.

"I should put you down right here and now!" The gun cocked and Dean backed up slowly with a whimper, "How many people have you killed?" John's eyes seemed to be shooting fire.

Dean shook his head ferociously; he stood up tall and began to shift back. His bones shrunk and cracked, his fur retreated back under his skin, his body was slowly taking on his human form. To not put himself at a disadvantage he stopped the transformation midway, he still had his wolf ears and the bottom half of his wolf body. It was a nifty trick he had picked up along the way; this way Dean could talk to his father and try to reason with him, but he could also run like a wolf if he needed to.

"Dad, please listen to me!" Dean pleaded with his father.

John flinched, "Don't call me that, you are _not_ my son!"

Tears stung Dean's eyes, "I'm not like the others, I don't kill!"

"Why should I believe you?" John snapped, "You are a monster, you're evil. And as a hunter it's my job to kill evil."

The gun fired. Dean tried to move fast enough but the bullet planted itself into his left arm. Dean let out a yelp as red hot pain made its way up the limb. With one final look at his fath-… John he took off as fast as he could into the forest.

Dean's breath was labored as he pushed himself to keep going, he was sure he had lost John a couple of days ago but he refused to stop and rest for fear of the hunter catching up. Dean had to change all the way back to human to conserve his strength, the bullet was preventing his fast healing to do its job. He had been running through the forest for three days, not stopping for anything. He was pretty sure he was in New York but it was hard to tell for sure, the only thing he had seen in the past three days had been trees. Finally, Dean found a trace of civilization; a clearing that had a couple of benches and a path at the other side. Dean was about to make his way towards the path when the loss of blood finally hit him and he passed out on the ground.

**So that's the first chapter! Please comment and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the second chapter hope you all enjoy! I dont own anything!**

"Why are we here again?" Tony whined for the hundredth time as the Avengers walked on the mountain trail.

"Because," Bruce answered happily, "A hike is good for your senses, it's a lot better than being stuck in the tower all day."

"Speak for yourself," Tony muttered, "I'd rather be working on my suit."

"Stop whining Tony," Natasha snapped, "Everyone else is enjoying themselves."

Tony shot her a glare but kept quiet. The group was being led by Bruce and Steve, followed by Natasha and Clint and behind them was Tony dragging his feet and grumbling to himself. Thor was currently not on the planet, off doing god knows what, Tony thought jealously _Why doesn't _he_ have to go on this stupid hike._

"The clearing I was telling you guys about is right over this hill." Bruce said with a bounce in his step. It was nice to see the over-stressed scientist in a good mood.

"Good," Tony scoffed.

If he was being honest he was kinda glad that Bruce dragged him out here on the hike, the scenery was beautiful, but there was no way he was going to let Bruce know that. He just liked to be a pain sometimes, a mischievous grin spread over his face. He followed the rest of the group into the clearing and looked around, the scene was breath taking. The sunlight hit the grass just right so that the morning dew made it look like it was sparkling, the only sound you could hear were birds chirping and the occasional skitter of a squirrel. There were flowers spread around the ground that just completed the scene.

"Hey guys," Tony called as his eyes met a weird lump at the other side of the clearing. The other four Avengers looked at him as he pointed to the lump, "What's that?"

"It looks like a man," Hawkeye replied, squinting a bit to see better.

"Do you think he needs help?" Steve asked with concern etched in his face.

"I don't know, let's go see." Bruce replied and began making his way over to the man lying on the ground.

As they got closer they realized something was wrong, the man wasn't moving at all and it looked like the ground around him was red.

"Oh shit," Tony broke out in a run towards the man, Bruce following quickly behind him.

The genius and the doctor slowly, carefully, flipped the strange man over. Bruce touched his neck, "He's got a pulse, barely."

"Is that… A bullet wound?" Steve gasped when he got close enough to see the stranger.

"The bullet is still stuck in there," Bruce lightly touched the wound. The man whimpered slightly, "We have to get him help right now."

"I got it," Tony replied and pressed a few buttons on a remote that he pulled out of his pocket.

The Avengers stood there for a few seconds before they all heard a high pitched whining. They all looked up at the sky to see a torpedo looking thing shooting right for them. Captain moved to step forward but Tony pressed past him, he held up his hands, palms facing the torpedo. Just when it looked like it was about to flatten Tony into the ground the torpedo seemingly exploded and covered Tony. When the sound of machine whirring stopped, Iron Man stood where the genius previously was. The face plate slid open as Tony turned around.

"I'll fly him to the Tower and try to stabilize him," Tony carefully picked up the stranger, "You get back as soon as possible."

With a quick nod from Bruce Tony took off, being careful not to shake his passenger too much.

Tony landed on the walkway with ease. The strange man he was been carrying hadn't even stirred during their flight here. With a speed only Iron Man could muster together, Tony ran into the first room, which happened to be the kitchen. He swept his arm over the table, effectively clearing it and smashing a few plates in the process, before he slowly lowered the man onto the furniture. The man left out a low whine and his eyes fluttered open. He looked like he was in pure panic, Tony placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Tony assured him as he made his way across the room to a small box that was screwed into the wall. "What's your name?"

"D-dean." Dean was barely able to breathe the one word out.

"Don't worry Dean," Tony opened the box and pulled out a smaller white one, "When Bruce gets here we are going to help you."

With perfect timing, the elevator opened itself and out flowed Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Clint.

"How is he?" Bruce asked, pushing his way past his team and muttering "Sorry" to each one.

"He's awake," Tony said, not looking at anyone as he pulled out a needle from the white box, "Says his name is Dean."

"Dean," Bruce looked at the frightened man with a soft smile, "My name is Bruce, I'm going to help you. You've been shot and the bullet is still in your arm."

"I k-know," Dean's eyes fluttered like he was fighting for consciousness which he probably was.

Without warning Tony plunged the needle into Dean's arm. Dean jerked away violently and a low growl filled the air. "Dean, it was just a little morphine," Bruce placed a soothing hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Did he just growl at me?" Tony whispered to Steve, Steve just shrugged.

"Tony I need you to grab the needle-nosed tongs and sterilize them," Bruce demanded as he moved over to Dean's wound.

Tony nodded and grabbed the tongs from the box. With a controlled repulsor blast he set fire to a stack of papers that were on the counter.

"Those were S.H.E.I.L.D reports!" Steve whined.

"Sorry, Cap," Tony said with a smug smile as he held the tongs in the fire, "This seems a little more important."

It took a minute or two to properly sterilize the tongs but once they were done Tony handed them to Bruce.

"Steve, I need you to hold down his shoulders, Tony I need you to hold down his legs." Bruce commanded, "Dean, this is going to hurt like a bitch so here," Bruce swiftly pulled off his belt and folded it in two, "Bite down on this."

Dean nodded and took the belt between his teeth. Steve and Tony positioned themselves around Dean and Bruce moved to Dean's side. With a nod Bruce slowly began to push the tongs into Dean's wound. The sound of hissing filled the air as the tool contacted with Dean's skin. Dean let out a pained scream and bucked, trying to get away, his instincts were taking over. The werewolf ripped his leg free and kicked up as hard as he could, hitting Tony under the jaw and sending him flying across the room. Natasha and Clint quickly took Tony's place.

"Hurry up, Bruce!" Natasha grunted as she worked to keep Dean's leg to the table. "I don't know how long we'll be able to hold him!"

"I think I got it!" Bruce yelled to be heard over the growling and howls that the man on the table was making.

With a hard yank Bruce pulled out the tongs and the bullet. Dean bucked up again, throwing everyone surrounding him to the floor. Dean crouched low on the table the only thought in his instinctive brain was _Pain Pain Pain, I need to get away!_ His eyes darted around the room wearily before seeing a doorway. He pounced off the table and made to run towards the door but a hand grabbed his leg. With a startled yelp Dean was on the floor, someone on top of him.

"Dean, you need to calm down!" Steve pleaded, "The bullet is gone, no one is going to hurt you anymore!"

Dean wriggled on the ground underneath the Captain; the need to get away was growing in his chest. _Dean! Get a hold of yourself!_ Dean told himself, that was the voice of his inner hunter trying to fend off the instinct of the wolf. It worked this time, with a shake of his head Dean was thinking clearly again.

"Okay," Dean took a deep breath and Steve slowly got off of him. Dean pulled himself up to a sitting position and buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… I didn't think…"

"I get it," Bruce pulled himself off of the floor, he was looking a little green, "You were scared and you reacted, it's okay Dean."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Dean looked up at Bruce with sad eyes before looking at the others. Natasha was helping Clint up and Tony was standing on his own rubbing his jaw.

"You got some damn strong legs," Tony muttered.

"Come here and let me patch up that wound," Bruce said as he picked up the little white box from the ground.

Dean nodded and sat back on the table.

**Second chapter yay! Let me know what you all thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the newest chapter, hope its good! I dont own anything!**

Dean pulled at his new shirt. It was an old black shirt that the one guy (Bruce was it?) gave to him. The people who had found him in the forest had brought him to a tower and cleaned his wound; they even offered to let him stay there. The werewolf was currently sitting on a very comfortable couch somewhere in the huge tower. Dean had a soft smile on his face, they were all so nice to him and they didn't even know him. The only other person who had cleaned his wounds had been his father. Dean's smile quickly fell and his lip trembled; Dean did not have a father. Tears sprouted in his eyes as the hunter tried desperately to hold them back. He refused to cry but the way that John had _looked_ at him, like he was some kind of monster…

The tears fell silently from Dean's eyes. Dean was a monster, he was scum, he deserved to _die_.

"Hey, Dean," A soft voice said from behind the couch.

Dean quickly wiped his eyes and looked up to see the big blonde guy. The hunter racked his brain for a name, "Steve, right?"

Steve nodded and motioned towards the other side of the couch, "Can I sit with you?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean looked at the floor like a kid that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Steve smiled softly and sat on the other side of the couch, there was enough room between them to have a car parked. Dean wasn't sure if Steve had seen him crying but he silently prayed that he wouldn't mention it; it was too soon to talk about John.

"So where are you from?" Steve questioned softly, he was just trying to start light conversation.

"I travel around a lot," Dean shrugged, he wasn't really _entirely _sure if he could trust Steve or anyone here, but he really wanted to.

Steve nodded, "Do you have any family?"

Dean's throat closed and he looked at his feet, it's a shame he couldn't grab his boots before… "No," Dean answered with a shake in his voice.

"Oh," Steve answered sadly.

"Cap, why are you harassing our guest?" Dean watched as Tony walked in, shooting glares at Steve.

"I wasn't harassing! I was just wondering where he came from," Steve nodded his head in a so-there way.

"Whatever," Tony stuck his tongue out at the blonde then turned to Dean, "So, how did you get so strong?"

Dean flushed, "Must have been the adrenaline or something," he answered with a shrug.

"Right," Tony narrowed his eyes at the werewolf.

"Look, I really appreciate the offer to stay here but," Dean stood up and looked from Steve to Tony, "I really don't belong here."

"Nonsense," Tony waved off the statement, "You are going to stay here until you're all better."

And with that Tony left the room. Dean looked at Steve who just shrugged.

Dean slowly walked through the hallway, trying to take everything in. The tower seemed more technologically advanced then _anything_ Dean had ever seen. He wondered exactly who these strangers were who took him in. He knew their names (Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint) but that was it. Dean made his way back to his room that Tony had given him; questions were still bumbling around in his head. It was starting to get dark and no one was to be found. Tony had said a simple 'Duty calls' when Dean had seen them all run out the door, but that was about four hours ago. Dean looked out the window that was in the hallway, the sun was just beginning to dip below the earth. Dean suddenly began to hyperventilate, how was he going to change?

The need to run got heavier and heavier in his mind until he just couldn't take it. The tower was big enough for a full grown werewolf to run through right? Besides it was _way_ too risky for him to run outside; what with the people, and not even knowing where the nearest park would be, and John… That settled it, he needed the change _now_. He listened hard, listening for any sign of another person on the floor but he heard nothing. He stripped himself of his clothes and fell to the ground, trying to encourage his bones to move. They did; getting longer and bigger to the point where they would pop out of his skin. His fur began to grow, covering his body in a dirty blonde blanket. The change was over in a couple of seconds but it always felt longer to Dean.

With a grin he took off the long hallway, the air whipping past his face. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he pushed himself to run faster. The werewolf turned sharply, running down another hall. It was exhilarating to be running so fast and not to have to worry about being caught. The wolf suddenly slipped and fell on his side; his velocity kept him going and slid him across the floor. Dean barked out a laugh as he picked himself up and started running again. He lapped the floor in a square about twenty times before he finally, lazily, began to trot back to his room.

A click caught his attention. Dean picked up his ears and turned slowly towards the noise. There, coming out of the elevator, was the team. _Fuck_, Dean thought as their eyes met. Dean noticed the guns in Natasha's hands, cocked and ready to fire, and suddenly Dean was back in the forest, being cornered by his father.

_"You are a monster!"_ John's voice screamed in his head.

Dean turned to run but he lost his footing, falling to the floor with a loud _THUD_. The werewolf just lay there, whimpering.

Dean was sitting on the couch; he had enough time to grab his sweatpants before Steve had grabbed his and threw him onto the couch, demanding an explanation. The team stood in front of the couch, waiting for Dean to say something, Dean refused to meet anyone's eyes as he studied the floor.

"What the hell are you?" That was Tony's voice, he sounded not mad, more like surprised.

"Uh… I'm a…" Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Bruce questioned, sounding shocked.

"There are things out there," Dean began; the whole thing seemed far too familiar, "The things that go bump in the night, the creatures from horror stories, _monsters_, they are all real."

No one said anything for a good five minutes.

"So werewolves are…" Tony trailed off.

"Real," Dean finished with a nod.

"Ghosts?" Steve asked.

"Real," Dean answered again.

"Vampires?" Clint questioned.

"Ghouls?" Bruce added.

"Demons?" Natasha asked.

"Real, real, and real," Dean confirmed, "There are people out there that hunt these creatures, the evil ones that kill people."

"Are you one of those people?" Steve asked with curiosity.

"I used to be, and then about a month ago I was bitten by a werewolf in Tennessee," Dean shuddered with the memory, "The son of a bitch snuck up on me. My dad was with me at the time but I was able to hide the bite from him, at least I _was_ until last week."

"Your father is the one that shot you." Bruce stated and Dean nodded slowly.

"It's not his fault though," Dean's head fell into his hands, "I am a monster, I am evil. I deserve to die."

The room got dead quiet.

"Have you hurt anyone?" Bruce asked.

"No," Dean said through his hands.

"Have you killed or attacked anyone?" Bruce stepped forward and sat down next to Dean.

"God, no!" Dean shook his head furiously, "I would never…"

"Then what's the problem?" Bruce asked, placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, "I don't know you very well, but I do know a good guy when I see one. I _know_ that you would never hurt anyone. And just because you're different doesn't mean that you're a monster. Just because you have this hidden beast inside you doesn't mean that you can't help people. You can't just give up, Dean, you have to keep fighting."

Dean looked up slowly at the doctor and smiled softly. "Thanks doc," The werewolf said.

**Comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait ^.^! So without much further ado here it is! Oh and remember, I don't own anything (Boo!)!**

It had been a week since Dean had been invited to stay at the tower, or forced depending on how you look at it. Tony had given him his own room and bought him his own clothes and basically just made Dean feel _welcomed_. Not only was it just Tony but really it was everyone in the team; in the mornings Steve and he would go jogging in the early morning mist, when they got back it was sparring with Clint and Natasha (Dean had taught them a few moves that he had learned from the hunters and in return the two had actually taught _him_ a few things), after sparring it was time to hang with Tony by usually playing video games, and lastly Bruce and Dean would always spend the evenings together meditating. Dean barely knew anything about the five people he had suddenly been introduced to, the only thing he really knew is that he actually felt somewhat at _home_ with them. The young werewolf found himself thinking of John and Sammy often despite himself. Was John out there right now, hunting him down? Probably, and with John Winchester on his tail he knew he shouldn't be staying in one place. He couldn't bring himself to leave though, not with all the people here. Dean also wondered about Sammy, how was his life at college? It must've been nice to escape, to quit the hunting life. The former hunter used to think about it every day, the normal "apple pie life". He desperately wanted it, but he could never have left their father. Look where that thinking has gotten him.

Dean cracked his eye open and glanced at the window; the sun was peeking over the horizon. That was weird… Steve should have woken him up already.

"Jarvis?" Dean stretched as he rolled out of bed and called for the AI.

"Yes?" Jarvis called back, his tech-y voice sounded particularly rough.

Dean remembers the first time he had heard the AI's voice; he was just getting out of the shower and a loud booming voice suddenly asked him if he wanted scrambled or sunny-side up eggs with breakfast. The werewolf had been so startled that he hit the floor, taking the towel rack and all of the contents that were misfortunate enough to be on the counter at that moment with him. It had taken a lot of coaxing from Tony and Steve to convince him that Jarvis wasn't going to hurt him and that there was no threat.

"Where is Steve?" Dean asked curiously as he pulled on a black v-neck top and black sweatpants.

"Captain Rogers and the others are currently in the living room," The AI answered matter-of-factly.

Dean threw out a thank you and made his way out of his room and down the hall. He could immediately tell that something was wrong; the tower was way too silent. The tension in the air hit him before he even walked into the room and nearly drowned him when he did have a chance to enter. His five friends were all seated on the couch in the living room, as Jarvis had said, but there also were three other people in the room as well. A dark man was also seated on the couch; he was wearing a black trench coat and had an eye patch. Behind the strange man stood two people who were both dressed in blue and silver suits, one man and one woman, both looking ready and at attention.

"Sir," The woman said and nodded towards Dean.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at the werewolf but Eyepatch spoke first, "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Uh… hi." Dean waved awkwardly. "My name is Dean."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eyepatch narrowed his eye and his hand twitched, Dean recognized it as a subconscious search for a weapon of any kind (looking at the guy Dean would guess that he was looking for a gun).

"Back off, Fury," Tony snapped and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, "I invited him to stay here at the tower."

"Stark," Eyepatch growled, "Of all the irresponsible, reckless, _stupid_, things you've done in the past this is probably making its way up the list. Do you even know anything about this guy, he could be a murderer!"

"Uh, yeah hi, I'm standing right here." Dean growled and took a step forward.

Suddenly Eyepatch was standing and there was a gun pointed directly at him, the two people behind him mirroring his movement. Dean growled low in his throat and could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. The werewolf fought hard to keep his instincts in check; he couldn't afford to hurt someone, mentally anyway. If Dean ever hurt another human being he would turn himself into John himself. Dean's feral growl slowly began to fill the room; the five people who knew the secret looked tensed while Eyepatch and his men just looked confused.

"Director Fury," Banner hissed a warning and moved swiftly off of the couch to stand in between Dean and the gun.

Director Fury didn't even flinch as he sized up the Doctor, the other two people looked taken by surprise and uncomfortable as they glanced at one another and slowly began to lower their weapons.

"Sir, with all due respect," Bruce started out sweetly, "It probably isn't a good idea to be pointing that at me unless you want me to _make a mess_."

"Guys, come on, I just bought this rug last week," Tony pouted and kicked a bit at the expensive Persian rug on the floor.

Fury thought this over for a second before slowly lowering his weapon and sat back down. Bruce hovered in front of Dean for a couple seconds more before leading the werewolf over to the couch and setting him down between Steve and himself. Dean stared at Fury, sizing up him and his men. They all looked to be in peak physical condition, skilled in arms, maybe trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat (judging by the position in which they are all settled in). Dean ran some calculations in his head; if worse came to worse he could easily knock out the two lower goons and daze the Director and easily make an escape. The werewolf settled a bit at the realization.

"So, what is he?" Fury demanded, his eyes studying Dean harshly.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked smoothly.

"Don't lie to me Agent Barton; I heard the _growl_ and the way his eyes changed… I have never seen this before." Fury muttered. What was he talking about; Dean's eyes didn't change… did they?

"Sir," Dean snapped sarcastically, "I highly doubt that this is any of your business." Dean couldn't explain it but the man really got on his nerves _fast_.

"It is if you plan on living to see tomorrow." Fury answered coldly, his grip tightening on the gun.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "I really hope that wasn't a threat, _Director_."

The air in the room seemed to drop ten degrees as Dean and Fury stared each other down.

"Okay, you two need a time out," Tony stood and grabbed Dean's arm, physically having to drag him out of the room.

"What a _DICK_!" Dean yelled angrily, fully aware that said dick was probably able to hear him from the other room.

"Tell me about it," Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes as the two made their way down the hallway, "Try having to deal with him every day at _least_."

Dean shook his head as the two entered the kitchen. The werewolf pulled out a frying pan as the playboy began pulling out ingredients from the fridge.

**Line Break**

The rest of the team made their way into the kitchen about an hour later. The werewolf and playboy had just finished cooking a sea of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and cinnamon toast. They had spread the food out on the table along with bowls of chopped fruits such as strawberries, watermelon, oranges, and apples. Needless to say the kitchen was an absolute mess.

"Is Fury gone?" Tony asked as he invited everyone to come eat breakfast.

"Yes," Clint answered solemnly.

"What was he here for anyway?" Dean asked slowly, checking to make sure he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

"Just some Avenger's protocol run throughs," Steve answered with a long tired sigh.

Dean knew of the Avengers (duh he was _living_ with them), everyone did. The werewolf remembered the story in the newspaper of the alien invasion in New York. His father and he had been working a case in California, a poltergeist. John had said it was nothing but a bunch of crack pots pulling a joke but Dean wasn't so sure, he started to research the team. He found out a lot from fan websites and posted videos of the invasion, and he soon began to look up to the team. A few days after he had come to the tower he had the feeling of déjà vu whenever he looked at one of the five other tower residents but he couldn't put his finger on why, then, on the third day he figured it out. Okay so he hadn't exactly "figured it out" so much as he walked into the living room and there everyone was in their hero outfits. He kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner (Sure he had his suspicions of Tony being Iron Man but he didn't know his or anyone else's last names and Dean never really was one to get into public news).

The five Avengers and the werewolf sat at the kitchen table and began eating in silence. Fury had left an uncomfortable tenseness in the air that made Dean's hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean looked up quickly at the sound of Steve's voice.

"What's up?" Dean asked casually as he speared a poor unsuspecting sausage on his fork.

"I was just wondering," Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair, this made Dean pause and he placed the utensils on his plate. The rest of the team was watching them now.

"Well, out with it," Dean encouraged softly.

"I was just wondering about your family." Steve looked down at his plate avoiding everyone's gaze.

Dean's blood ran cold. "What about it?" Dean asked coldly.

"Well… um… I don't know…" Steve looked like he wanted to shrink into his chair, "Are they hunters like you?"

Dean nodded and tried to sooth the knot in his stomach and the lump in his throat, "My… my mother's side of the family were hunters, John's side didn't even know that monsters existed."

"Don't you think that they miss you?" Steve asked. Dean could see it in his eyes that he was concerned and… jealous? "I mean your mom or…" He trailed off.

Dean growled slightly and stood up with so much force that his chair flew out from behind him and clattered across the floor before crashing into the wall. Dean slammed his hands against the table and leaned forward, threateningly. "Here's how it is with my family," The werewolf growled out wanting to put an end to the conversation and never open it again, "My mother is dead, my little brother ran away and my son-of-a-bitch father wants my head."

The room was completely silent as all eyes studied Dean. With a huff Dean pushed himself off of the table and stalked out of the room, going in search of some place where he could just hide from reality for a while.

**Please comment with suggestions or questions or whatever :) comments get me inspired to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I want to thank all of the people who reviewed it really means a lot to me :) so I tried to get this chapter done fast enough for all of you but still make it great :D so disclaimers I own nothing!**

The cold air whipped past Dean, causing him to shiver. New York was beautiful from the outside walkway on top of the Avenger's tower. The werewolf let out a content sigh and leaned forward resting his arms onto the glass railing, just breathing in the different scents. He could smell pizza with a side of coffee with some lilacs thrown into the mix. He loved these moments that he could just relax, where it wasn't Werewolf or human or anything else in between but instead he didn't have to worry about anything because as far as he was concerned they were all just _people_. He let out a sigh as he realized the impossibility of that fantasy; hunters were mindless drones hell-bent on destroying anything that wasn't human. Red hot rage rose in Dean's stomach and he felt sick, not all creatures were evil! Bruce helped him realize that.

Dean instantly focused on the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. He was ready to counter an attack, the hair on the back of his neck was bristling, but he quickly calmed his instincts as Steve leaned onto the railing next to him.

"It's a nice night," Steve commented lamely as he struggled with what to say.

The werewolf nodded his head but remained silent.

"Dean, look," Steve sighed and hung his head, "I didn't mean to push my boundaries at breakfast this morning, I should have realized that you didn't want to talk about… that."

Dean chuckled lowly and gazed up at the moon, it was the first night in a month that he hadn't gone for a run. Sure, the pure hot need and exhilaration was still there but frankly Dean was just _tired_, physically and mentally. As of the moment he just wanted to forget that there was a supernatural side of the world. The hunter placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "It's okay, I'm not mad."

"You seemed mad," Steve barely muttered and winced once he remembered Dean's superhearing, "Sorry,"

Dean waved it off and turned back to the moon. They stood there, leaning on the railing in silence, for a while. And for once, just for one moment, it wasn't a werewolf and a super solider; it was two _people_, two men who had been kicked and dragged to hell and back but continued to get back up and manage to kick back.

"Hey Dean?" Steve asked slowly, hesitantly as if he was afraid if he spoke too loud Dean would disappear.

"Yeah?" Dean didn't meet his gaze, instead he just kept staring at the moon.

"You said you had a brother…" Steve trailed off and quickly hung his head back down, "Never mind, I was just wondering…"

Dean laughed softly at Steve's insecurity. Steve was a soft and kind soul, after being with him for a week Dean had the man all figured out. He was a natural born leader, not afraid to get a little mean to get the job done but it tore his soul if he ever hurt anyone that he even remotely cared about. Even Dean, being a complete stranger, was being tip toed around as to not hurt his feelings; but Steve couldn't help his childlike curiosity. He reminded the werewolf of himself.

"You want to know what happened?" Dean asked smoothly and caught Steve's nod from the corner of his eye, "I'll never forget the day; it was just like any other day. John, Sammy and I were hunting a ghost, pretty easy operation, the son of a bitch broke two of John's ribs and gave me this," Dean pulled up his shirt and revealed a foot long scar that stretched from the jut of his hip up diagonally reaching towards his abdomen, Dean caught the concern in Steve's face but waved it off, "Sammy didn't have a scratch on him the lucky bastard. Well we got back to the motel room at where we were staying and John and I could tell there was something on Sammy's mind. John was the first to demand to know what was going on, and Sammy well he didn't react to kindly. You have to understand that the relationship between my brother and father was always on thin ice. John has always been strict ever since mom died when I was four and Sam was an independent soul, you see the problem? When John gave Sam an order, he always did the complete opposite.

"So when John _demanded_ to know what Sam was distracted with, you can imagine his reaction. The kid blew up, started screaming about how John was a shit father and how he wanted to take control of his own life, says he got accepted to collage, _Stanford_ of all places, can you believe it? I remember feeling so proud knowing that the fact that my baby brother was a genius, but John didn't see it that way. John was pissed that Sammy was _abandoning_ us and he told him that if he walked out that door to never come back."

Dean's eye was twinkling in the moonlight as he remembered the memory. He wanted to say something, to stand up with Sammy or at least try to calm everyone down. He's ashamed to say that Dean just stood there and watched.

"Then what happened?" Steve insisted, trying to find out how the story ended.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, "Sammy walked. He walked right out the door, didn't even look back; and I was stuck there picking up the pieces."

He didn't go into detail about how his father had become an alcoholic. He didn't go into detail of how he cried himself to sleep because he was so _hurt_ that Sammy had actually left. He didn't go into detail of how half of the scars on him had been from at least one of John's famous "Drunken rages" and had, on one instance, gotten John promptly thrown out on his ass from Bobby's. He didn't need Steve's, or anyone else's, pity.

"Do you miss him?" Steve asked softly.

"So much it hurts. He's the only real family I have left, I _raised_ the kid. Dad blamed Sam for mom's death, basically just turned his back on him so _I_ was the one who had to take care of him. He wasn't even really my brother anymore he was more like a son to me." Dean chuckled slightly, "When he left, yeah it hurt like hell, but some days it's enough just to know that he had gotten out. He had _quit_. This business, hunting, it's a black hole. It takes over your whole life and it eats away at your sanity until your nothing but a mad dog by the end. There is no getting out, but Sammy found a way."

"Is that why you won't go see him?" Steve inquired. His heart hurt for this man, the hell that his family had been through.

"I'm afraid that if I visit him or even talk to him I will bring all this crap back into his life and he doesn't need that. He doesn't _deserve_ that. And with what I am, it will just make everything worse." Dean shook his head, it was better for everyone that he had just cut himself off from Sam.

Steve placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're an amazing big brother, Dean. Sam is lucky to have you."

Dean nodded and gave the soldier a soft and unconvincing smile. Steve patted his back once more and silently left the balcony, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

**Line Break**

"This is a terrible idea," Bruce hissed at the blonde who was driving his car.

"Shush, this is perfect," Steve grinned a toothy grin, "Sam should be out of collage by now."

"Does Dean know we're doing this," Bruce asked accusingly.

"Well, no, not exactly," Steve shrugged, "But think about how much better it will make him feel!"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. How had Steve talked him into this? "And what about Dean's secret?"

Steve waved it off, "They can talk about it while they're catching up with each other."

It was hard to argue with Steve once he set his mind to something, and Bruce knew that the blonde was really only trying to help. It was incredibly convenient when the two had learned that Sam was a lawyer and was actually working at a law firm just outside of New York. Steve had immediately pounced on that coincidence and dragged Bruce, because Bruce was 'good with words and convincing people', to the car for a two hour drive. The scientist wasn't even able to reason with the soldier that, hey, maybe Sam wouldn't even be awake at _three-in-the-goddamn-morning_. Steve was having none of it, he was _determined_ to fix Dean's family.

The house that the two pulled up in front of was a very homey house. It was your typical 'This is Home' kind of house, complete with a white picket fence. There were a few lights on and Steve shot Bruce a knowing look. Huh, so maybe he would be awake at three in the goddamn morning. Fancy that. Steve sprung from the car and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet all the way to the door, Bruce sulking behind him. The big blonde knocked very enthusiastically and waited, about to burst from his own skin with excitement. There was shuffling from inside before a man opened the door. Steve was surprised that he had to look up to meet the man's eyes. _This_ was Dean's _little_ brother? The man had a mop of shaggy brown hair and piercing but friendly hazel eyes.

"Yes?" The man asked sweetly, as if he wasn't aware (or frankly didn't even care) of the time.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" Steve tested the name out slowly. He hoped that this was the right guy, he had only ever heard Dean's last name once and that was over hearing a conversation Tony and Dean were having about 'The perfect badass name'.

Sam's eyes hooded over for a moment and he quickly studied the two men standing on his front doorstep. "Christo," Sam said immediately and watched the two carefully. When he didn't see even the slightest flinch or any form of black, besides the pupils in the two's eye, he replaced his friendly smile, "Yes, may I help you?"

"We're friends of Dean's," Bruce stepped in.

Confusion flashed over Sam's face, replaced by hurt, then anger, then to concern, "Is he okay?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah he's fine," Bruce reassured the tall man.

The brother let out a sigh, "That's good."

"We were just hoping that, maybe," Bruce started.

"We were hoping to reconnect your family." Steve effectively cut in with a soft smile.

"We understand if you say no," Bruce tried to calm the situation down before Sam slammed the door in their faces, "But, Dean really needs family right now."

"What about John?" Sam hissed out the name as if it burned his throat to say it.

Steve and Bruce shared a look that Sam caught immediately. "I'll get my shoes." He said in a cold voice.

**Line Break**

Dean again was woken by sunlight invading his eyes. Where was Steve now? Surely the soldier hasn't given up his routine, weren't soldiers the one's who were always so strict about schedule? He scrubbed his face and turned away from the light. To hell with it, if Steve wasn't going to wake him then he was going to sleep.

"Tony requires your presence in the kitchen," Jarvis' voice rang out through the room.

"Tell Tony that his presence is required in hell," Dean grumbled sleepily and pulled the blankets over his head.

There was silence for a good minute before a very loud very sudden bull horn pierced Dean's sensitive ears. With speed he never knew he had, Dean flung himself from the bed in surprise, effectively taking out the night stand, shattering the lamp and throwing papers everywhere and resulting in the piece of furniture crumbling under his velocity, and snapping the bed frame in half.

"Protocol 37 complete," Jarvis informed him. Dean wasn't sure if AI's could sound smug, but Jarvis sure as hell did.

Dean quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a AC/DC shirt, his rage was _seething_ under his skin. He was going to rip Tony in half. The werewolf stormed into the kitchen, fully intent on giving Tony a piece of his mind but the words caught in his throat at what he saw. There, at the table so casually, was a face he never thought he would see again.

"Sammy?" Dean squeaked.

**Reviews are welcomed and loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my wonderful readers! I want to thank you all for the comments and follows they really drive me to write more :) so without further ado here is the next chapter!**

**Nothing is mine.**

Dean Winchester was not a man who is left speechless very often, he prides himself on his razor sharp tongue and his ability to spew out comebacks so fast it would make your head spin, but when he met eyes with his baby brother who he hadn't seen in _years_ sitting so casually at the table he couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

"Hey Dean," Sam said and stood up from the table. The younger man quickly moved towards his older brother and wrapped him in a hug.

Sam remembered the day he left. He had been so pissed at _John_ he didn't even think twice about leaving, but one thing he regretted for all the days after that was leaving Dean. The man had raised Sam from a baby, taught him everything he knew from cars and girls to picking locks and taking apart guns. Dean was the one who had been there when Sam had killed his first monster (a ghost in Tampa), he was there when he had said his first word (which happened to be "Dean"), Dean was there for him when he had taken his first _steps_ and how had Sam repaid him? By walking out the door without so much as a good bye or even an explanation. That was the very least that his older brother deserved. Sam just hoped that Dean wasn't _too_ mad at him. After all these years the younger man hadn't heard even the _slightest_ sound from his brother, except every year on his birthday since he had left he would get a call from a restricted number and the voice mail was the same for every year: Happy Birthday, Sammy.

Dean was in shock for a moment until he wrapped his arms around his baby brother and hugged him back. He never thought he would see the big brunette for the rest of his life, no matter how much it pained him. He wouldn't be responsible for dragging innocent Sammy back into the hunting life, he _wouldn't._ Dean pulled out of Sam's embrace and looked like a cornered animal and then he was gone, running as fast as his legs would take him from the room.

"Dean!" Sam called out and began to run after his brother. The Avengers just stood in the kitchen and traded glances with each other.

**Line Break**

Dean whipped down yet another hallway and kept running, Sam was close behind. He couldn't run as fast in his human form as he could in his werewolf form and he desperately wanted to change, but that would defeat the purpose of trying to hide his secret. Dean skidded to a halt as he turned another corner and dove into a room, slamming and locking the door. The werewolf stood there with his back against the door before he slowly slid to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. A soft knock came from the outside.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was laced with hurt and confusion. Dean couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped his throat, "Dean, what's going on? I thought… I thought that you would be happy to see me."

"Sammy," Dean squeaked out and cleared his voice to gain more traction, "Of _course_ I'm glad to see you!"

"Then why are you hiding in a room from me?" Sam twisted the door knob but the door didn't budge.

"Because," Dean stopped when his voice hitched and took a deep breath to start again, "Because you _can't_ be here."

"Dean," Sam sighed as he slid down to sit against the door, "You aren't making any sense."

Dean lets out a huff of breath, "How did you get here?"

"Your friends Steve and Bruce came to my house this morning, they didn't tell me much all they said was that you 'needed family right now'," Sam sighed.

"And that's all they told you?" Dean questioned slowly, he could work with that. If Sam didn't know he was… _different_, he could definitely work with that.

"Yes," Sam said slowly, deliberately, "Dean what happened to you? Where's John?"

A cold shiver forced its way down Dean's spine, "Not right now, Sam please I'll explain later but… not right now."

Without warning the door was yanked open and Sam tumbled backwards in surprise, the taller man was pulled up into a fierce hug. Dean was going to drag this out; he was going to spend as much time with Sam as he could. Dean wanted to believe that Sam would accept him, even as a werewolf, but part of him was scared. Scared of the rejection, scared of the _fear_ he might see if Sam knew what he really was. So no, Dean wasn't going to tell him, not _yet_ at least.

**Line Break**

The Avengers and the two Winchesters sat at the large mahogany table eating dinner. Steve had made Tony offer Sam a room, right down the hall from Dean's. The young lawyer had refused at first but when Steve wanted something then the world be _damned_ if he didn't get it, and right now all he wanted to do was help put the remaining pieces of Dean's family back together. Sam had made a call to his firm, saying he would be out for a few months, quickly spewing out some lie about his brother being in the hospital. Luckily, the firm had asked no questions, and neither had Sam's girlfriend Jessica, who he also called and told he wouldn't be home for a few months for the same reason. The blonde had easily agreed, trusting Sam and hung up the phone with a quick "I love you".

Jessica was Sam's world, his everything. They had been dating since Sam had started collage, their relationship quickly becoming something more and after they were both done they had moved in together. Sam had secretly been debating internally with himself to ask _the question_. He loved Jessica, more than anything, and he hoped that the woman felt the same.

"So Sammy," Dean said casually from across the table as he munched of a cut of steak, "What have you been up to?"

"Well," Sam wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed his hands in his lap, "Nothing much really; I got a degree, became a lawyer, got a girlfriend, life has really been looking up."

"Oh?" Dean smiled a mischievous smile, "So my little bro has a girl, huh? What's the lucky ladies name?"

"Jessica Moore," Sam had a slight blush on his face, everyone was watching the interaction between the two brothers.

"And you haven't been hunting? Demons? Vampires? Nothing?" Dean pressed, eager to know if Sam had actually gotten out.

The younger Winchester coughed on the sip of water he was about to swallow, "_Dean!_" He choked out in surprise and looked at the strangers about the table.

"Oh relax Sammy, they've already all had the whole 'the truth is out there' speech." Dean waved off his brother's surprise, "I was just curious."

Sam wiped at the water dribbling down his chin and glanced around, "Honestly, no. I mean not now but at first…" Sam trailed off.

Dean dropped his fork to the table with a clatter, "What do you mean _at first_?"

"Well," Sam shifted uncomfortably, "The first few days at collage were quiet, you know, _actually_ quiet. It was peaceful. And then about a week in there was a murder of some poor student in the woods. It was all over the news, the kid was maimed and almost unrecognizable, authorities were calling it 'an animal attack', but us hunters knew better than that. There was something else that caught my attention about the murder though…"

"His heart was missing," Dean jumped, wishing to all things that he was _wrong. Please God please let me be wrong_, the werewolf thought desperately.

Sam gave a short, curt nod and all the color fled from Dean's face.

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked from the other side of the table. All the members of the Avengers were now listening to the story intently.

"It means the poor bastard was killed by a… a werewolf." Dean explained slowly, trying to even his voice.

Sam nodded again, "Werewolves kill their prey and eat their hearts, it's always been their M.O."

"So what did you do?" Steve asked slowly.

"I did what any hunter would do, I hunted the wolf down and I put a silver bullet in its heart," Sam said casually.

All eyes were on Dean. He was beginning to hyperventilate. "I, uh, I gotta get some air," The werewolf said lamely and all but ran from the room.

Sam watched him go but didn't stand up to follow. The Avengers all traded glances again before it was silently decided that Steve would go talk to him.

The super soldier found the werewolf pacing the balcony on the top of the tower.

"Dean?" Steve said cautiously, alerting the werewolf to his presence.

Immediately, Dean turned from his pace and strode quickly towards the Captain. He drew his arm back and punched the blonde as hard as he could in the face; Steve fell backwards despite the Super Soldier serum. An angry Dean actually matched, if not _exceeded_, Steve's own strength.

"You son of a _bitch_!" Dean snarled angrily, "Didn't you hear me say _anything_ just yesterday?"

"Of course I did," Steve rubbed his jaw and looked up into Dean's eyes with a sad glance, "I just… I just wanted to help bring your family back together."

"Did you think this through at _all_?" Dean shouted in anger and clenched his fists tightly, "Did you think about the mental _Hell_ this would put me through? I have never, in my _life_ lied to Sammy, but that's all I'm doing now! And what about Sam, huh? Did you think of the pain he would have to deal with when he learns that his own brother is a… a… a _MONSTER?_" Dean was near hysterics and he needed to punch something.

"I just…" Steve looked down with a frown.

"_Don't!_ I know what you were _trying_ to do, but you _didn't._ You've crossed a line Steve, this was an unforgivable move." Dean could feel his bones and muscle struggling to shift, his mind being overcome with rage.

Steve gasped suddenly and took a step back, "Dean… your eyes…"

The werewolf turned towards the window, catching his reflection in the moonlight off of the glass. His heart stopped and his anger disappeared quickly. His usual hazel eyes were clouded over turned to a deep blood red spotted with black specks on the inside of the irises. Dean looked from his reflection to the soldier and then back again. He had never noticed that before, and his stomach quickly sank as he turned back to the Captain.

"I just… do you understand why I'm upset?" Dean asked slowly, tiredly, as all his energy was suddenly gone, "You went behind my back and against my wishes and brought my baby brother here. And as much as I missed the _hell_ out of Sammy, I won't be responsible for bringing all this Supernatural shit back into his life."

Steve nodded slowly, "So you haven't told him yet?"

Dean shook his head and fell to the ground in an Indian style seat, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head to his hands. "I _want_ to, believe me I do, but I just couldn't take it if he rejected me just like dad had. I mean, _Jesus_, didn't you hear what he _said_ in there? Sammy is a hunter, no matter how bad he and I wish against it, and a hunter will not hesitate to put a monster down."

"Dean," Steve sat down beside the werewolf and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You _know_ Sam would never do that. He's not just a hunter, he's your brother damn it! You said it yourself; you _raised_ the kid, that's gotta count for something right? And even if worse does come to worse you have Tony, and Bruce, and Natasha, and Clint, and me standing right there behind you. Dean we would _die_ for you, you're part of the team now."

Dean slowly looked up and his eyes were met with a lopsided smile from the big blonde. He nodded slowly and began to play with the hem of his sweatpants. That's all he seemed to wear these days; sweatpants and t-shirts, they were easy to get out of in case he ever needed to change, you can never be too careful. "I don't know how to tell him," Dean sighed.

The soldier thought that the werewolf looked like a little kid who was about to fess up to his first lie. Dean liked to pretend that he didn't need anyone, that he was strong and independent enough to make it through life all by himself; but the real truth was that deep down, Dean was like everyone else. He was insecure and vulnerable; searching for people's acceptance like it was a drug. And really it was, it was a drug that would slowly eat away at his insides if he was cut off from it.

"Just say what your heart is saying," Steve said softly and almost expected Dean to laughing at the corniness of it.

The werewolf didn't laugh, he didn't even smile, he looked more like he was absorbed in deep thought. Then he gave a small nod before he stood up.

"Will you be there when I tell him? You know… just in case?" Dean kicked at the ground nervously.

"Of course," Steve gave a soft smile, "We all will."

**Ooooo suspense! How will Sammy react? Guess you will have to wait and see! Comment and I will try to get the chapter up faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello my faithful readers, it is I: Pentagram40 :D I appologize to all but as from my previous chapters you cant infer that I am a cliff-hanger writer :) I know, i honestly ****_hate_**** them but my twisted brain throws them in there anyway so future apologies for all!**

**And on this day, and any day to the future, no thing was owned.**

The Tower residents all sat in the living room, glancing back and forth at each other. The entire team of the Avengers (minus Thor who was still of on Asgardian business) separated the Winchester brothers. The older was wringing his hands nervously while the younger was studying everyone intently.

"Sam," Dean started and quickly fixed his gaze on the floor, "It's time I was completely honest with you. Just promise me that you'll let me explain before you jump to any conclusions, or do anything _too_ rash."

Sam cocked his head with confusion, but quickly nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Dean took a deep breath, "The first thing you should know is that Dad and I kept hunting after you left, obviously, just in case there was any doubt. John completely lost it, though. He became a hopeless drunk, and you know dad when he's drunk; he's… _abusive_."

"Did he hit you?" Sam's nostrils flared as fire consumed his eyes.

"Yes," Dean admitted, "But that's not the point of the story. The point is that I was left behind to clean up the mess that was _John Winchester_. The constant worrying and working was starting to get to me and I was quickly losing more and more sleep, I starting making mistakes, and as a hunter you know that _any_ mistake is a _deadly_ mistake."

Dean was watching the wheels turning in Sam's head, God that kid was unbelievable. He never stopped _thinking_, no wonder he was so damn smart.

"It was about a month in a half ago when it happened; all my dumb luck ran out and my mistakes caught up with me." Dean shuddered with the memory and started to tell his story.

_"Alright Dean, we're going to split up and find that son of a bitch, got it?" John hissed lowly and yanked open the trunk of the beloved Impala._

_ The eldest Winchester grabbed a gun loaded with silver bullets and passed it to his son before grabbing another gun for himself._

_ "Don't forget, aim for the heart." John stated before closing the trunk as quietly as possible._

_ "I know Dad," Dean said to his father._

_ "Don't do anything stupid," John growled, "Try __not__ being yourself."_

_ And with that the older man headed off into the woods. Dean growled slightly and headed off in the opposite direction. Would it __kill__ his dad to be nice to him? __Probably__, Dean thought with bitterness. The younger hunter crept silently though the woods, his senses alert for any kind of disturbance. Well as alert as they could be with only three hours of sleep in the past five days. He had been up this whole time worrying about his father, __again__. The older hunter had come home the week before completely __shit-face__, he came into the motel room that Dean and he had been sharing screaming about how Sammy had abandoned them and that the boy was better off __dead__._

_ Dean had known better to say anything; he just sat quietly on the edge of his bed with his head down. John however didn't care; he stumbled over to Dean and grabbed him swiftly by his shirt and yanked the son into a standing position. Dean flinched and readied for the blow he knew was coming, it still caught him by surprise though and caused him to fall backwards against the wall with a fire hot pain on his cheek._

_ "I thought I told you to get up," The eldest Winchester hiccupped and grabbed Dean roughly by the hair._

_ He pulled Dean up and then pushed him hard across the room, Dean struggled to gain his footing but was too slow and he struck the edge of the table with his side. The young hunter let out a sharp yelp of pain as he could feel the blood start flowing from the wound. John grinned like a hungry animal that just found a wounded prey. He strode over to his son and kicked him hard in the ribs, causing Dean to crumple to the ground. The son just decided to curl into a ball and let the older man get it out of his system. John kept on kicking Dean for almost an hour before he leaned down and spit on Dean's face._

_ "Pathetic," John sneered, "It's all your fault that my family is gone."_

_ With that John stumbled over to his bed and fell on top of it, instantly falling asleep. Dean lay on the floor for a few more minutes before he unsteadily pulled himself up to feet, grabbing the first aid kit and walking to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and studied his wounds in the mirror. John's steel toed boots had caused his chest and back to be littered with yellow and purple bruises. Dean felt his ribs gingerly and let out a hiss of breath; those definitely were bruised as well. His gaze made its way to the cut that the table had caused on his right side just above his belly button. The cut required stitches and, no doubt, would scar. Dean sighed and got to work._

_ Dean was pulled from his flash back with the sudden realization that he had just walked blindly through the woods, with a __werewolf on the loose__! __Come on Winchester__, he scolded himself, __get your shit together__._

_ No sooner had that thought gone through Dean's mind before he was being shoved roughly from behind from a sudden force._

_ "Oh shit!" Dean shouted in surprise as he was pressed face down into the ground, an inhumane growl filling his ear, and his gun skidding across the ground._

_Great__, he thought sarcastically. He could feel the werewolf's claws digging into his back, its breath huffing on the back of his neck as the creature sniffed him. Dean threw his head back and connected smartly with the wolf's face, knocking it back with a howl of pain. Dean scrambled for his gun and was just about the wrap his hands around the cool metal when a white hot pain flew up his leg. The hunter just barely bit back the blood curdling scream that threatened to rip from his throat. He looked down and locked eyes with the beast, its teeth sunk firmly into his calf. The beast's eyes narrowed, as if it knew the turmoil and suffering it had just set up for the hunter in the future._

_ Dean snarled and lashed out, digging his finger into the wolf's eye unforgivably. The wolf reared back with a howl but not before Dean was able to blind the dog completely in its left eye. The doomed hunter lunged forward and grabbed his gun before turning back to the beast swiftly. The wolf had begun to move back towards Dean for a killing strike but didn't notice the gun until it was too late and Dean had already fired._

The room was completely silent after Dean finished his story. All eyes were on Sam, whose eyes were in return burning intently into his brother's. No one said anything for a while and then Sam was slowly standing to his feet and stalking towards the werewolf. Everyone began to tense. The lawyer grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and yanked him up from the couch and held him at eye level, Dean's feet swinging uselessly in the air. Sam stared with a renewed intensity into Dean's eyes. Bruce was just about to stand up to intervene when Dean was suddenly yanked forward into a back breaking hug. No one said anything, no one _needed_ to say anything; they all knew that it was going to be okay.

"Is that why you're here?" Sam asked when he finally released Dean from his hold.

"Well, Dad caught me in my other form a month after I had been infected and he tried to kill me. He shot me but I got away. I ran until I passed out in a clearing and that's where these guys found me." Dean motioned towards the Avengers and smiled, "They found out after I shifted and they found me. I almost expected them to throw me out or kill me but they just accepted me."

Steve gave the brothers one of his golden boy innocent smiles and Sam smiled back. "Thank you," He motioned to everyone who was still seated on the couch. "Wait," Sam whipped back around to Dean, "What about John?"

"What?" Dean visibly paled.

"Dean, you know how good of a tracker he is, you _know_ he's going to find you!" Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and began to pull Dean towards the elevator, "We have to get you out of here, _now_!"

A hand caught Sam's shoulder and stopped him. Sam turned quickly to see the smiling face of Bruce.

"Don't worry Sam, if John dares to show his face around here…" Bruce started and was quickly finished by Tony.

"We'll kick his ass!" The playboy yelled and jumped up in enthusiasm.

Sam stared at the team for a moment, "Thanks, but you don't know my father. He is way too skilled for any of you to handle."

The Avengers glanced at each other and then turned back to Sam.

"Do you know who we are?" Bruce asked slowly.

Sam shrugged.

"We are the Avengers!" Tony shouted with a huge smile.

Confusion made itself know on Sam's face before realization slowly began to replace it. "Oh… My…"

"Yeah," Dean clapped him on the back, "I had the same reaction."

"No way Dean, it was more like," Tony teased and brought his voice to a high pitch volume to mock Dean, "'I am your number one fan, will you sign my chest? Can I be on the team? Can I throw the shield? Please please please! I love you guuuuuuuuuuuuuys!'" By this point in the mocking Tony was flailing his arms and prancing around the room.

"I'll kill you!" Dean growled and lunged at Tony who yelped and began to run for his life.

Bruce swiftly caught Dean's arm and stopped his chase of the philanthropist, "Deep breaths, Dean," Bruce warned.

Dean took in a slow deep breath as Tony peeked out from behind Steve and stuck his tongue out. Dean swiftly grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a couch pillow, and hurled it with deadly precision. The pillow collided with Tony's face and sent the billionaire flying backwards onto his rear.

"Ow," Tony whined and rubbed his butt, "… dick…" he muttered under his breath.

This caused the werewolf to laugh, an actual laugh; the sound was like ringing bells and hit the ear like smooth chocolate. Dean didn't think he had actually laughed since Sammy had left. It wasn't long before the rest of the Avengers and Sam joined into the laughter.

**Comments encourage me to write fast *cough* hint, hint *cough*!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been trying to figure out which direction I want to take this story so comment and let me know how im doing, it really helps me come up with ideas faster and I'm able to post another chapter quicker! I own nothing!**

Dean wiped the seat from his forehead as he stepped out of the elevator, followed by Steve. The two made their way to the kitchen and the werewolf yanked open the fridge, grabbing two water bottles and tossing one to the super soldier who swiftly caught it.

"Good morning," Sam greeted cheerily as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning," Dean nodded and began to chug the water.

"Why are you guys all sweaty?" Sam studied the two men with a sign of confusion.

"Because," Tony grumbled and entered the kitchen and made his way towards the coffee machine, "Every morning Capsicle and Wolfbreath decide to run until they smell like the dead and then come back here to stink up the whole damn tower."

"Tony, I forgot how much of a morning person you were," Dean commented dryly and received a middle finger in response.

"How far do you guys run?" Sam asked as he sat at the table.

"About fifteen miles or so?" Steve answered and looked to Dean, who nodded in confirmation.

"Tony's right though," Dean chuckled and finished off his water bottle, "We do stink."

Tony scoffed, "You don't say, go shower before you kill someone with the stench."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean stuck his tongue out and left for his room.

After the werewolf had showered and dressed, Dean returned to the kitchen to be greeted by the whole Avengers team and his baby brother. Tony and Sam were busy cooking breakfast for everyone, Natasha and Clint were arm wrestling at the table, and Steve and Bruce were having a quiet conversation. Dean smiled warmly, it was like a scene from a typical American family house. The werewolf's thoughts were interrupted as the hair on the back of his neck began to bristle. Dean spun around quickly and met eye to eye with Director Fury.

"Good morning, Director," Dean greeted sarcastically and went to sit next to Natasha, who had successfully pinned down Clint's arm.

Fury gave a curt nod, "I came by to," he trailed off as his eye landed on Sam, "Fucking hell! Stark! Another one?!"

Sam turned to meet Director Fury's gaze and shrunk back at the intensity there.

"What is this a goddamn _pound_?! Are you taking in homeless strays now?!" Fury slammed his hand on the counter and stalked towards Sam.

Dean shot up from his seat and quickly intercepted Fury, "Back. Off." The werewolf growled threateningly.

"Or what?" Fury growled back.

The director raised a hand to push Dean aside, but the werewolf had other plans. Dean snatched his wrist into his vice-like grip and twisted unforgivingly. Fury slammed fast first into the counter, immobilized with his arm twisted painfully behind him.

"Let him go!" A female demanded from the doorway of the kitchen, she was wearing one of those blue and silver suits and had a gun pointed directly for Dean's head.

Dean flinched at the sight of the weapon, memories racing back, but he kept a fierce expression on his face. He twisted up on Fury's arm one last time before he released the limb with a growl. The director righted himself, fixed his clothing, and stared angrily at the eldest Winchester. Without warning the director drew his arm back and struck out, striking Dean across the face.

"You will _never_ do that-" He was cut shot as One hundred and eighty five ponds of tensed muscle slammed into him.

The force carried the Director and the werewolf through the doorway, past the woman with the gun who had just _barely_ been able to get out of the way, and hurdled them into the living room. Dean growled as he shoved Fury and watched as the man tumbled over the back of the couch. The werewolf pounced, his mind full of _pure white hot rage_. First he threatened Sammy, and then this dickweed had the _balls_ to punch him? Dean landed on top of the director and drew his arm back, rearing for a punch. Fury brought his feet up and planted them on the werewolf's chest, he kicked out and sent the other man flying back and crashing through a side table. Dean snarled and lunged again, sending him and Fury crashing into another side table and effectively smashing that as well. Fury threw his weight and managed to roll over so he was on top of Dean. The director swiftly punched the wolf in the face again, Dean howled in rage and brought his hand up to Fury's throat. The werewolf grabbed Fury's throat harshly and yanked, sending the director over his head and allowing Dean to roll into a defensive crouch.

Fury also rolled into a crouch and stared at the man. The two were panting heavily, eyes filled with rage and hands curled into fists begging to be thrown.

"That's _enough_!" Bruce snapped harshly and grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt.

The werewolf growled in frustration as he was literally carried out of the room. Sometime during the fight everyone had moved from the kitchen to the living room; Fury turned towards Sam.

"You and your _friend_ there have just made my list." He snarled.

"He's my brother," Sam crossed his arms defiantly.

"Watch your backs," Fury whipped around and stalked towards the elevator, followed swiftly by the woman in the blue and silver suit.

**Line Break**

Director Fury was pissed, no that didn't even begin to cover it. He growled slightly and glared daggers into the upholstery of the limo he was currently seated in. The two _bastards_ wanted a fight? He was damn well going to give them one. No one interfered with _his_ team. Being the director of S.H.E.I.L.D definitely had its perks; for one, he had complete access to all cameras around the globe _including the Avengers Tower_. Also, he could find out anything about anyone, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. An evil grin spread over his face as the limo came to a stop outside of a rundown motel. The director swiftly pulled himself from the limo and walked towards room 7. He knocked without hesitation. The door was yanked open suddenly and Fury found himself looking at the shell of a man. This man had bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep, hard wrinkles from worrying too much, his breath smelt of alcohol, he looked like he hadn't shaven in weeks; this man was falling apart.

"John Winchester?" Fury asked in one of his harsh voices that left no doubt that he was a man _not _to be trifled with.

The man's eyes narrowed, "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Director Nick Fury, I believe that I know something you'll want to hear; concerning your _son_."

**Comments are loved and appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first thing's first; I wanted to clear some things up for some people. It has been brought to my attention that Fury is acting "Out of Character", but really think about the situation; Fury doesn't ****_know_**** about hunters or anything, he doesn't know about Dean being a werewolf, he just knows that a stranger has moved into his team's tower and then assaulted him, so actually I can see Fury seeing that finding Dean's father would solve his "violent stranger" problem since Fury knows he can't take Dean in a physical fight, he's going for the next workable angle. Also, in the last chapter, Dean retaliates Fury advancing towards Sam, he does so because, being a werewolf, Dean could sense the rage rolling off of Fury and his instincts reacted before Dean could even catch up because Sam is technically Dean's ****_pack_**** (as well as all the Avengers). Soooooo hope that helped some people, if not comment or PM me and I will try my hardest to clarify!**

**In the meantime here is the next chapter! I OWN NOTHING!**

Dean's head was pounding; the werewolf groaned and plopped back onto his bed, palms pushing into his eyes to block reality. Things had happened so quickly; he hadn't _meant_ to attack Fury, it just happened! Dean had felt the anger and the white hot _rage_ directed at Sammy, and then he had only felt the immediate need to protect his baby brother. Dean felt it, during the fight; he was one punch away from shifting right there. He remembered all the growling and howling he had made; honestly, he was surprised he _hadn't_ shifted. A knock on his door brought Dean from his thinking.

"Come in," Dean called out half-heartedly.

A head of shaggy brown hair poked through the door cautiously, "Dean, can we talk?"

"Sure Sammy," Dean waved his brother inside and moved to sit on the side of the bed, "What's up?"

"What was that back there?" Sam placed himself on the bed, seated beside his brother.

"What was what?" Dean asked innocently and gazed at the floor.

"You know what." Sam insisted.

"Sam," Dean stopped and took a deep breath before he tried to start again, "It's… it's a werewolf thing."

The younger brother was just watching Dean intently, his eyes silently begging for Dean to continue; so he did.

"Ever since I was bitten, I've noticed that my emotions have been out of control. I think that it was my werewolf instincts kicking in; mostly it's just when I feel like I have to protect someone or when I get really angry. When Fury was walking towards you I could feel all of his rage and anger and I just had an overwhelming feeling to protect you." Dean wasn't meeting Sam's eyes; the wolf was staring at his wringing hands.

A hand placed itself on Dean's shoulder, "Dean," The older Winchester looked up into his baby brother's eyes, "I get it. I can't say that I understand everything that you're going through because I _don't_, but I can understand right now."

A soft smile touched Dean's face, "Thanks Sammy,"

**Line Break**

Even when Dean was sleeping he could always tell when something wasn't _just_ right (he blamed John's paranoid teaching and drills and Dean's own instincts). The werewolf's hair was standing on end and his eyes snapped open; he was met with pitch black darkness and the feeling of being watched that made his skin crawl. Dean worked his tired eyes to see in the room, but for some reason he couldn't. The werewolf swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up; he immediately got light headed and fell back onto the bed.

"What the hell?" Dean groaned and rubbed his head.

"It's a little something I got from Bobby; it slowly begins to dull a werewolf's senses before they even know you're close and all the wolf has to do is inhale it." A voice purred from the shadows.

Dean's blood ran cold. That… it couldn't be…

"John?" Dean squeaked in genuine fear.

A figure pounced and a hand wrapped roughly around the wolf's throat, a face was grinning down at the helpless creature below, its teeth like a shark's and its eyes hungry for blood. "In the flesh," John growled fiercely.

Dean desperately tried to pry his father's hand off of his windpipe, breath was quickly escaping him. He glanced up into John's hungry eyes, silently pleading for a miracle. Cold metal pressed unforgivingly into Dean's chest. The werewolf's whole body seemed to shrink away from the weapon.

"Don't take it personally," John growled, his face suddenly going stone cold and unreadable, "I'm just ridding the world of another monster, just like _you_ used to do. Don't you remember? The days before _this_?" The last word was hissed out. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his brain was _screaming_ for air.

"Get your hands _off_ of him!" A body crashed into John from the side.

Dean gasped and sputtered, trying desperately to get air into his lungs when he found himself looking into deep blue eyes full of concern, "Dean, are you okay? Jarvis told us what was happening and we ran here as fast as we could," Steve had pulled the dazed wolf into a hug.

"He's drugged him," Bruce growled from his place in his room; which just so happened to be behind the bed, the doctor was holding the hunter to the wall by the neck.

"How do you know?" Natasha demanded and made her way over to Dean and yanked his head to examine his eyes.

"I can smell it, it's in the air. Probably something burning and giving off a gas, look for it and get it out of here." Bruce demanded.

Clint and Tony began sweeping the room, looking for anything.

"I got it," Tony called out and held up a cylindrical looking object that was slowly burning. It looked like a bunch of herbs rolled up in a paper bag.

"Get it out of here, Jarvis turn on a fan," Bruce commanded.

Tony ran from the room quickly, and the AI began the process of cleaning the air.

"Why are you protecting this monster?" John spat at Bruce, the doctor glared but no one said anything, John narrowed his eyes, "If you protect the enemy you are the enemy."

With reflexes like a hunter, John reached into jacket and pulled out a knife. He quickly jammed the blade into the arm that was holding him to the wall. Bruce howled in pain and dropped the older man in surprise. The room went deathly still.

"Bruce?" Steve asked carefully.

But they all knew that it wasn't Bruce he was talking to. Bruce grunted in anger and pulled the knife from his arm. He grabbed his head and let out an predatory growl.

"Shit!" Natasha swore and grabbed Clint, "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" John demanded.

A loud roar came from the corner of the room where Bruce used to be. All sets of eyes were met with _green_.

"HULK HURT BAD MAN!" Hulk roared and charged towards John.

Steve jumped into action, running in front of the Hulk to put himself between the green beast and the hunter. "Hulk no!" Steve pleaded.

The Captain was struck with a monstrous fist, sending the blonde hurling towards the two assassins that were watching from the other side of the room. The solider crashed into the agents, sending them all to the ground. Hulk resumed his charge towards the panicking hunter.

"Bruce!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the cold voice. Dean was standing there, looking straight at the Hulk with a hard glare. The green beast turned to look towards Dean.

"Bruce, don't make me hurt you. John may be an asshole but he's still my dad and I won't let you hurt him." Dean pleaded and inched forward.

Hulk looked from Dean to John and back again. Without warning the Hulk rounded back and swung his fist with a roar. The werewolf pounced, landing swiftly on Bruce's shoulders and grabbed his arm, pulling it back with a supernatural strength. Bruce growled in anger and grabbed Dean easily by his torso, the green hand almost engulfed the other man's body. Bruce tossed Dean aside and moved to strike the hunter again, who was still in place from fear. An animalistic blindness took over Dean, wave after wave of instinct were hammering away at his sanity and he found himself being launched by his own legs towards his father.

Dean shifted mid-air, the dirty blonde wolf landed swiftly in between hunter and beast. Dean let out a fierce growl, his hackled were raised and his teeth were bared. If anyone watching was honest; it was a fearful sight. The Hulk cocked his head at the wolf in confusion. He reached out slowly and Dean let out a soft warning growl. Hulk's hand landed on Dean's head, just barely touching it, testing to see if Dean would attack or not. No one dared to move for a couple minutes, than Hulk started scratching. The green giant scratched right behind Dean's ear causing the big dog's tongue to loll out of his mouth and his tail to start wagging. A smile crept across Bruce's face and his anger began to disappear, slowly reverting him back to Bruce Banner. Bruce collapsed to the ground, suddenly weak. Dean quickly changed to his half-wolf form (just in case) and knelt down beside the doctor.

"Bruce," Dean placed a comforting hand on his back, "Are you alright?"

Bruce looked up slowly, "What do you mean 'are you alright'?!" His eyes were suddenly hysterical, "Oh God, is everyone else okay?!"

"Bruce we're all fine," Steve nodded firmly and lifted Bruce gently to his feet.

"You… you…" John stuttered as he pointed at Dean, "You… saved me…"

Dean turned to face the older hunter and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess,"

John's eyes narrowed, "Don't think I'm going to fall for this whole 'playing the hero' game. I _know_ that you're really after human hearts."

Dean just gawked at the older man and was about to retaliate but was interrupted when Tony ran into the room screaming, "Sam's gone!"

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for updating so late guys my computer is on the fritz! I found a way I want to carry this story so my updates should be getting up faster, yay! I appreciate everyone who took the time to read and review this story, it means so much to me! Thank you all! Here is the newest chapter! I own nothing…**

Sam arched his back in pain and cried out as his eyes flew open. His head felt like it was tearing itself in half! The youngest Winchester pressed the heels of his hands into his temples in an attempt to dull the pain as he glanced around himself. He saw old buildings, barely able to keep themselves together, and everything around him was dead; the grass, the trees, even the air had a certain… _edge_ to it. Sam pulled himself to his feet as he continued to look around; where was he? How did he get there? He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

**Line Break**

No one had seen Dean for three days. He locked himself in his room and refused to come out, the werewolf was _convinced_ that Sammy going missing was all his fault. The Avenger's Tower had been a tense place since that night. John Winchester had decided to move in, unannounced and uninvited, with the reason that "he would not let a monster like Dean slip away from him again". The Avengers were at a loss for what to do; Sam was gone, Dean was guilt-ridden, and John was a psychopath.

"Maybe we should call in Fury," Steve sighed from his seat at the table where the team was currently all placed.

"I'm pretty sure Fury wants nothing to do with us after what happened last time," Tony grumbled and crossed his arms, reminiscing on the all out brawl between the director and the werewolf.

"Steve's right," Natasha stated, "If anyone could find Sam, it would be S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Let's do it," A voice from the doorway caught everyone's attention.

None other than Dean stood there. The poor wolf was a wreck; his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, he could barely stand on his own feet, and he was dressed in only a crumpled pair of sweatpants.

"Dean," Bruce stood up quickly and made his was over to the wolf, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Dean waved the doctor off and turned back to Steve, "If you think that Fury can find Sammy then I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my brother back."

Steve nodded curtly.

"What's going on in here?" A skeptical John pushed his way into the room and eyed everyone coldly.

Everyone glanced from one to the other before Dean stepped forward, "We're going to get Sammy back,"

John's eyes narrowed, "How do I know that _you're_ not the one who took him?"

Suddenly the eldest hunter was slammed against the wall, "If you _ever_ make the accusation that I hurt my own brother again, I can personally guarantee that I will make your life a living _hell_. I am what I am and I am going to get Sammy back from wherever he's been taken, and I'll do it _with_ or _without_ your help. No matter how hard you wish against it, I am your son, and no matter how hard that _I_ wish against it, you are my dad, and there's nothing we can do about it; so just let it go already!"

And with that the werewolf stormed from the room followed by the Avengers, leaving John alone in the kitchen.

**Line Break**

Dean was sitting directly across from director Fury at the large round table on the helicarrier. Coulson had picked them all up, the wolf and the team, in a jet and had flown them all here no questions asked (in retrospect that's probably because Steve asked for him to come pick them all up). The Avengers were scattered around the table, their eyes watching the glaring contest between Dean and Fury, behind Fury stood Coulson and a woman who Dean had heard was named Agent Hill.

"I need your help," Dean said, it had been the first words anyone had said in ten minutes.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" Fury scoffed and deepened his glare, "That's rich."

"Steve, I can't do this," Dean hissed at the soldier, barely able to bite his tongue and stop all the insults that threatened to spill over at the director.

"Director Fury, please," Steve pleaded, "Sam has gone missing,"

"You say that like it's my problem," Fury crossed his arm heavily across his chest.

Coulson cleared his throat and leaned towards the director, the agent began whispering intently in his ear.

"Alright, fine," Fury let out a long sigh, "I'll help, on one condition." Fury's eye bore into Dean's skull, "I want to know _exactly_ what's going on between you and my team, the truth this time."

All eyes landed on Dean.

"You asked for it," the werewolf grumbled to himself, "First thing you need to know is that I'm not like you, I'm a werewolf."

The room was dead silent, even the agents who had been previously shuffling around the computers stopped and stared. Nick's eyebrow shot up, "Excuse me?"

"It's true, sir," Steve injected.

"So, uh…" Fury glanced around the table, "You're all obviously crazier then I originally thought…"

Dean launched himself from his chair and landed harshly in full wolf form onto the center of the table. He threw back his head and howled. Every agent in the room had their hand on their gun, all watching the wolf with intention. Director Fury was now standing, he had actually jumped from his seat when Dean had landed on the table, he opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words actually came out. Dean looked around the room slowly, taking in every person's reaction from fear to awe to confusion and all around. The werewolf shifted to his half form and sat cross-legged in the center on the table.

"Now that that's over with," Dean smirked, "I'll tell you the rest of my story."

Pain suddenly ripped through Dean's head. The wolf let out a groan and pressed the heel of his hand into his temple.

"Dean?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I'm fine," Dean waved him off. A second wave of pain hit him harder than the first, causing the wolf to fall off of the tab and collapse hard on the floor. The wolf squeezed his eyes shut in pain and suddenly he saw something, and then it was gone just as fast as it had come.

"Dean!" Bruce rushed over to the wolf and helped him slowly to his feet.

"I'm fine," Dean insisted.

"What was that?" Steve looked like a concerned mother.

"I don't know," Dean shook his head to clear his mind.

"Does that happen a lot?" Bruce asked.

Dean shook his head, "Never,"

And suddenly the pain was back, like something was trying to force itself into Dean's brain. The wolf let out a scream of pain and collapsed back to the ground. Images flashed viciously through his head, never staying more than a second, and then they were gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Fury demanded.

"I saw him," Dean pulled himself up with the help of Bruce, "Guys, I saw Sam."

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
